This invention relates to surgical manipulators and more particularly to robotic assisted apparatus for use in surgery.
In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and trocar sleeves are passed through small (approximately 1/2 inch) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic surgical instruments. The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope for viewing the surgical field, and working tools such as clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end of each tool is separated from its handle by an approximately 12-inch long extension tube. To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon passes instruments through the trocar sleeves and manipulates them inside the abdomen by sliding them in and out through the sleeves, rotating them in the sleeves, levering (e.g., pivoting) the sleeves in the abdominal wall, and actuating end effectors on the distal end of the instruments.
In robotically-assisted and telerobotic surgery (both open surgery and endoscopic procedures), the position of the surgical instruments is controlled by servo motors rather than directly by hand or with fixed clamps. The servo motors follow the motions of a surgeon's hands as he/she manipulates input control devices at a location that may be remote from the patient. Position, force, and tactile feedback sensors may be employed to transmit position, force, and tactile sensations from the surgical instrument back to the surgeon's hands as he/she operates the telerobotic system.
The servo motors are typically part of an electromechanical device that supports and controls the surgical instruments that have been introduced directly into an open surgical site or through trocar sleeves into the patient's abdomen becomes a body cavity. During the operation, the electromechanical device or instrument holder provides mechanical actuation and control of a variety of surgical instruments, such as tissue graspers, needle drivers, etc, that each perform various functions for the surgeon, i.e., holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel or dissecting tissue.
This new method of performing telesurgery through remote manipulation will create many new challenges. One such challenge is that different surgical instruments will be attached and detached from the same instrument holder a number of times during an operation. In laparoscopic procedures, for example, the number of entry ports into the patient's abdomen is generally limited during the operation because of space constraints as well as a desire to avoid unnecessary incisions in the patient. Thus, a number of different surgical instruments will typically be introduced through the same trocar sleeve during the operation. Likewise, in open surgery, there is typically not enough room around the surgical site to position more than one or two surgical manipulators, and so the surgeon's assistant will be compelled to frequently remove instruments from the holder and exchange them with other surgical tools.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for releasably coupling a surgical instrument to an instrument holder. The system should be configured to quickly and easily engage and disengage the instrument from the holder to minimize the instrument exchange time during endoscopic surgery. Preferably, the system is part of an electromechanical device that can be coupled to a controller mechanism to form a telerobotic system for operating the surgical instrument by remote control.